Lascito immortale
by Jinna
Summary: Severus Snape, la sua personale ricerca dell'immortalità. Storia originale che s'intreccia con gli eventi di DH, senza alterarli. Per chi non ha letto il settimo libro, attenzione agli spoilers!


**LASCITO IMMORTALE**

**Prologo**

La grande quercia in cima alla collina vibrava gioiosa nell'abbraccio dei raggi solari. Luci intermittenti le imperlavano le fronde, erratiche nel capriccio del vento. Il più docile dei pomeriggi di giugno, tiepido ed accogliente come una carezza.  
Qualche studente indugiava pigramente sulle rive del lago, libri aperti e sguardo perso sulle acque appena increspate. Nessuno sembrava far caso all'esile figura allungata all'ombra del maestoso albero, un braccio disteso sotto la lucente chioma e l'altro intento a sfiorare delicatamente la terra umida e profumata. Tutta intorno, una straordinaria fioritura di lilium. Tanto straordinaria quanto fuori stagione. Il bianco dei petali splendeva immobile nonostante la brezza, pallido riflesso di un volto presente eppur distante...

**Annus horribilis**

Hogwarts. La sagoma del castello aveva sempre avuto qualcosa di inquietante, un senso di forza senza compromessi, tale da piegare lo sguardo e l'arroganza dei più audaci. Ma ora l'inquietudine s'era fatta presagio di sventura. Un'aura sinistra soffocava il respiro vitale del grande maniero. Iris Amberlin osservò il cielo color ossidiana e si strinse ancor più nel mantello scarlatto che le avvolgeva il corpo longilineo. Riusciva a sentire l'alito putrido dei Dissennatori, ma non era una percezione olfattiva. Non senso ma sensazione. Gelo che assediava il cuore ancora caldo e vivo e pulsante. Due sottili rughe le incresparono la fronte. Si chiese per l'ennesima volta perché era lì, cosa cercava… ancora. Percorse con lo sguardo ogni singola pietra dell'edificio, sentendosi sempre più inghiottita dalla sua oscurità._  
La fine della speranza._  
E poi qualcosa cambiò. I suoi occhi ambrati scattarono verso la torre che per anni aveva custodito i segreti della magia bianca di Albus Dumbledore. Un lampo di luce argentea così breve e improvviso da rimanere in bilico sul confine tra realtà e illusione.  
Iris abbassò il cappuccio del mantello sopra la fronte e riprese a passo spedito verso i grandi cancelli d'ingresso.  
_No. Non è la fine._

"Mia cara figliola! L'aspettavamo da un pezzo. Non è bene mettersi in cammino di notte. Capisce, di questi tempi, con i Dissennatori e tutto il resto…" esclamò la professoressa Sprout, abbassando guardinga il tono della voce.  
"Cosa intende per _tutto il resto_, Madama Sprout? Mangiamorte? Scagnozzi dell'Oscuro Signore?" gli occhi si avventarono come rapaci sulla torre del preside.  
"Per la barba di Merlino! Lei non comprende il pericolo di...".  
"Di rendere alle cose l'onore del loro nome? Al contrario, professoressa. Questo è tutto fuorché indice di scarsa comprensione" una voce gelida, deliberatamente lenta s'insinuò attraverso l'ingresso della serra.  
"Buonasera _preside_", sibilò Iris marcando con disprezzo l'ultima parola. Sostenne l'abisso nero dello sguardo dell'uomo finché questi non decise di spezzare l'apparente incanto bloccatempo.  
"Ci rivediamo dunque. Non credo di poter onestamente affermare di esserne _lieto_. Ma comprendo il richiamo di Hogwarts per chi ha avuto il privilegio di…ah, studiare fra le sue mura".  
Iris fissò la linea amara e sottile da cui quelle parole erano scaturite.  
"Sono pronta ad assumere l'incarico da _lei_ conferitomi. Sin da domani se richiesto", replicò senza cedere alla provocazione.  
Il preside Severus Tobias Snape rimase a fissarla così a lungo che Iris temette di essere risucchiata ancora una volta nel vecchio gioco del gatto legilimante col topo. Conosceva sin troppo bene le regole a senso unico di quel gioco… Svuotò la mente di ogni pensiero ed erse un bastione a difesa del cuore.  
_Provaci ancora, bastardo!_  
Per un attimo pensò di intravedere un sorriso sardonico farsi strada tra i lineamenti spigolosi del suo interlocutore.  
"E sia", rispose Snape e come era arrivato -nero, imperscrutabile, silenzioso- si congedò. La professoressa Sprout rimase a bocca aperta, lo sguardo sgranato che rimbalzava tra il mantello ondeggiante del preside ed il volto feroce di Iris.  
"Suppongo… bentornata a Hogwarts professoressa Amberlin", fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

Quella notte il sonno le sfuggì come un ricciocorno schiattoso. Quando, sei anni prima, aveva lasciato la scuola di magia e stregoneria, Iris aveva giurato a se stessa che non vi avrebbe mai più rimesso piede. Troppi ricordi si contorcevano nei meandri della sua mente. Viscidi, caotici. Un nido di serpi che si azzannavano con furia fratricida. Vi era entrata con l'entusiasmo di ogni giovane strega, proveniente da una famiglia di naturalisti abbastanza nota nel mondo magico: tutti brillanti e quel che più conta, _Purosangue_. Essendo figlia unica, Hogwarts aveva rappresentato la prima, vera occasione di socializzazione. Non era stato facile adattarsi a quel nuovo universo. L'ingenuità, la volubilità, l'occasionale crudeltà dei coetanei la disorientavano. Abituata a muoversi in un mondo di adulti, si era presto ritrovata a cercarne la compagnia, anche all'interno della mura della scuola. Gli insegnanti, affascinati da una personalità per così tanti versi _insolita_, le aprirono le porte dei loro laboratori ben oltre le ore di lezione. Dal canto suo, Iris trovava molto più rassicuranti le disquisizioni sui principi attivi delle piante che crescevano nella serra della professoressa Sprout, piuttosto che le squallide rivalse fra Case antagoniste o le svenevoli confidenze sull'eroe di turno del Quidditch.  
Il cappello parlante aveva esitato a lungo sulla sua testa, rimuginando fra sé le apparenti contraddizioni di una simile mente. Al termine di uno sfibrante soliloquio aveva sentenziato "Corvonero!", pur continuando a borbottare dubbi sull'assegnazione. Iris fu enormemente sollevata di non dover vestire le divise di Serpeverde e Grifondoro. Detestava la baldanza un po'ottusa dei grifoni quasi quanto l'ambizione sfrenata degli adepti del controverso Salazar. In Corvonero avrebbe potuto affinare la mente, concentrarsi sulle risposte ultime che la natura e la magia -ne era sicura- riservavano per lei. Così fu per sette anni. Studentessa brillante, condotta -quasi- irreprensibile. Se non fosse stato per quel giovane insegnante di pozioni fresco di nomina. La sua personale tortura auto-inflitta.

Il primo giorno da insegnante l'accolse con le braccia stanche di una notte insonne. Forse aveva fatto il passo più lungo della gamba. Quando una settimana prima era venuta a sapere che la professoressa Sprout cercava un'assistente di Erbologia, la sua lucidità era crollata come un castello di carte stregate. Doveva sapere, capire. Doveva tornare nell'unico posto in cui le risposte erano possibili. Dove tutto era cominciato e mai veramente finito. Leggendo l'inserzione sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, la prima reazione era stata di stupore. Perché mai la Sprout cercava un'assistente a quattro mesi dall'inizio della scuola? Ma la perplessità aveva ceduto il passo a quel fuoco sacro che ancora le ardeva in petto. Aveva inviato il curriculum per Strillettera e nel giro di soli quattro giorni la conferma dell'assunzione era giunta sulle ali di un candido gufo. La tempestività non l'aveva sorpresa più di tanto, in quelle condizioni era probabile che la sua fosse l'unica domanda giunta alla scuola. Quello che le provocava un senso di straniamento era la burocratica banalità di quella pratica, in tempi che tutto erano, tranne che banali. Per non parlare della firma apposta in calce alla convocazione. Una calligrafia minuta e nervosa recitava: _Il preside, Professor Severus Tobias Snape_.

Una mano alzata la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Osservò i volti dei ragazzi del secondo anno e con una fitta al petto notò che ogni segno di entusiasmo era scomparso dai loro lineamenti. Gli sguardi rimbalzavano nervosamente da una parte all'altra della serra, come se si aspettassero un qualche tipo d'imboscata. Triste e straordinario, rifletté, quanto la paura o il dolore possano trasfigurare le fattezze di un ragazzo in quelle di un adulto.  
"Sì, Blaine mi pare?"  
Una faccino olivastro, segnato da grandi occhiaie annuì seccamente."Professoressa… Signora…"  
"È sufficiente professoressa, Blaine"  
"Professoressa, lei ha detto che l'estratto di mandragora è il più potente antidoto contro la pietrificazione?"  
"Corretto, Blaine"  
"E la pietrificazione può essere causata dallo sguardo indiretto di un basilisco?"  
"Esatto"  
"Ed è vero che un basilisco si nascondeva a Hogwarts?"  
Qualche pupilla si dilatò come fosse calato un buio improvviso.  
"Vero. Ma è stato ucciso" rispose la professoressa Amberlin, cercando di rassicurare i più impressionabili.  
"Professoressa" la voce del ragazzo si fece un sussurro "è stato Potter vero? HARRY POTTER"  
Lo sguardo della giovane insegnante scattò preoccupato verso l'entrata della serra. Si morse un labbro e silenziosamente maledisse la momentanea debolezza.  
_La paura sta diventando una pandemia_.  
"Sì, Blaine. Il signor Potter" disse scandendo bene il nome "ha ucciso il basilisco durante il suo secondo anno a Hogwarts"  
"Una cosa buona, no?"  
"Non potrei definirla in altro modo, Blaine"  
"Allora perché" la voce del ragazzino salì di un tono "la _Gazzetta del Profeta_ dice che è un criminale ricercato? Insomma, non si diventa cattivi da un giorno all'altro, no?"  
Un sorriso interiore lottò per affacciarsi sulle labbra di Iris. Ma si trattenne. Se qualche Serpeverde avesse fatto rapporto ai Carrows, la sua carriera sarebbe giunta al termine prima ancora di cominciare. E forse anche la sua vita.  
_Niente male, Blaine. Niente male_.  
"Spesso il confine fra bene e male è alquanto indefinito, Blaine. I motivi che ci spingono ad agire sono noti solo a noi stessi… E nemmeno di questo sarei poi tanto sicura. Ci sono gesti che appaiono inspiegabili o _cattivi_ solo perché ignoriamo informazioni utili alla loro comprensione. E comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda" disse sospirando "no, non credo che si diventi cattivi da un giorno all'altro".  
Un applauso lento, misurato ruppe il bisbiglio eccitato della classe. Decine di piccole teste si voltarono verso la fonte del disturbo e subito si ritrassero, stringendosi intorno alla professoressa in cerca di protezione.  
Quell'uomo aveva un gusto perverso per le sortite ad effetto. Sinistre forse, ma indubbiamente memorabili. Dall'alto del suo metro e novanta scrutava la classe con un'espressione indecifrabile, le mani ancora atteggiate in un applauso derisorio.  
"Non mi sembra che la propaganda per un latitante rientri nel programma di Erbologia del secondo anno" sentenziò asciutto.  
"Signor Preside, io..." ma fu interrotta bruscamente.  
"Discorso… ragguardevole. Dovessi decidere per l'istituzione di una cattedra di retorica, ne terrò conto. Ora, professoressa Amberlin, se non le dispiace, i suoi studenti attendono di essere introdotti agli affascinanti misteri delle… mandragore?"  
Un movimento elegante ed era di nuovo scomparso dietro allo svolazzante mantello nero._  
Figlio di..._  
"Ragazzi, cominciate ad indossare i paraorecchi. Preparate l'occorrente per la rinvasatura MA non toccate le mandragore fino al mio ritorno! Io ho… una pratica da sbrigare. Vi chiedo cinque minuti. Blaine, la classe è affidata a te".  
Registrò di sfuggita lo sguardo incredulo del ragazzo, poi si catapultò fuori della serra, la bacchetta stretta saldamente nella mano sinistra.

Inseguì la sagoma del preside attraverso il cortile e poi all'interno del castello, giù, lungo la stretta scala a chiocciola che conduceva ai sotterranei._  
Il pipistrello perde i denti ma non il vizio, eh?  
_Riusciva a percepire il sorrisetto ironico che arricciava le labbra dell'uomo e la sua rabbia montava di scalino in scalino. Finalmente, davanti al suo vecchio ufficio, lo raggiunse, il fiato spezzato più dalla furia che dall'inseguimento.  
"A che gioco stai giocando, eh?" gli gridò contro "Prima mi assumi a scatola chiusa e poi ridicolizzi la mia autorità davanti agli studenti. Oh, dimenticavo. Che domanda stupida. Il gioco è sempre lo stesso, no? Che sbadata!"  
"Gioco?"  
"Non negare!"  
"Mi dia del lei!"  
"E _tu_ non negare!"  
"MI DIA DEL LEI!"  
"Perché dovrei? Dopotutto siamo intimi, no? Se non fisicamente… mentalmente almeno. Quante allegre scampagnate ti sei concesso nella mia testa?"  
"Rilevo una nota di rimpianto"  
Con un gesto fulmineo Iris puntò la bacchetta "_Sectum_…"  
Snape non pronunciò alcun sortilegio scudo. Si limitò ad afferrarle il polso, deviando la traiettoria della maledizione. Poi, mantenendo la dolorosa morsa, si avvicinò al suo volto e le sibilò in un orecchio "NON credo tu voglia usare _questi _incantesimi contro di me. Non credo proprio!".  
"Mi dia del lei!" lo sfidò la donna.  
"Mi aspettavo di più da una mente come la sua, professoressa Amberlin"  
"Dopotutto la conosci bene, no?"  
"Un altro intelletto sacrificato sull'altare dell'autocommiserazione"  
Gli occhi di Iris divennero miele incandescente.  
"Proprio tu… Tu che sei la causa… Come osi?"  
"Così scontata, professoressa. O dovrei chiamarla _signorina_? Adesso non mi annoi con la storia della povera vittima. Può utilizzare meglio la sua materia grigia!"  
Iris cercò di divincolarsi ma la stretta non accennava ad allentarsi, diffondendo un doloroso formicolio fino alla spalla.  
"Un potente legilimante… la testa di una ragazzina… senza difese. Vittima? Faccio la vittima?"  
"Mi faccia pensare… Sì. Direi proprio di sì"  
"No! Ti divertivi! Un passatempo contro la noia. Mi hai…"  
"Ti ho insegnato a difenderti da te stessa. Dalle emozioni che annebbiano propositi e obiettivi. Ti ho consegnato le armi che adesso rivolti contro di me. Ti ho reso un'occlumante degna di portare questo nome" e con uno strattone le liberò il braccio.  
Iris lo guardò sconvolta. Quell'uomo non era solo un sadico criminale. Era pazzo.  
"Dovrei ringraziarti? Questo mi chiedi?" domandò con un filo di voce.  
Severus Snape non rispose. La guardò gelido e per un attimo parve distante.  
"Torni al suo lavoro, professoressa Amberlin".  
Fece per voltarsi ma si trattenne, come colto da un secondo pensiero. Due occhi color notte la trafissero in tralice. "Lei è un'occlumante naturale… Quel nucleo di ricordi infantili è impossibile da scardinare. Stia solo attenta che non diventi il suo personale Specchio delle Brame". E con queste parole svanì all'interno dell'ufficio, accompagnato dal lieve fruscio del suo mantello.

"_Mi guardi!"  
La ragazza teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla pergamena, le guance in fiamme._  
"_Mi guardi, ho detto!"  
Le mani s'intrecciavano frenetiche sotto il banco, la testa ancora più incassata fra le spalle.  
Lunghe dita sottili le sollevarono il mento con inaspettata delicatezza._  
"_La prego…" implorò lei tremante, ma sapeva di avere già perso. Il rapace aveva agguantato la preda._  
"_Dove eravamo rimasti?"_

NO!  
Iris si svegliò di soprassalto e per un istante non riconobbe la stanza in cui dormiva. Lasciò scivolare una mano sulla fronte madida di sudore, disegnando piccoli cerchi con i polpastrelli. Si alzò dal letto, mormorò "_Aguamenti!_" ed il bicchiere sul comodino fu improvvisamente ricolmo d'acqua. Sorseggiò lentamente mentre si avvicinava alla finestra. Una leggera condensa si era posata sui vetri negandole la vista sull'esterno.  
_Meglio così. Là fuori non c'è più niente... solo oscurità._  
Si sedette sul basso davanzale e cominciò a tracciare figure casuali sull'umida superficie.  
Il sogno era tornato dopo anni di assenza. MA non giungeva inaspettato. Nel momento in cui aveva deciso di tornare a Hogwarts sapeva di esporsi alla risacca. Tutto sarebbe tornato a galla, perché nulla era mai stato rimosso.  
Ripensò alle parole di Snape e combatté l'urgenza di riconoscervi una qualche verità. In fondo al suo cuore era convinta di essere corresponsabile. Si era data in pasto al predatore prima ancora che questi la fiutasse. E non riusciva a perdonare lui perché non poteva perdonare se stessa.  
C'era sempre stato in quell'uomo qualcosa di profondamente dissonante. Lacerato eppur integro, tormentato e lucido. Un mistero che attendeva di essere dischiuso. Da subito era stato per lei come l'orizzonte: irraggiungibile per quanto uno si sforzi d'inseguirlo, al pari della vera conoscenza. Una sfida a cui era impossibile resistere.  
Purtroppo aveva sopravvalutato le sue capacità di controllo. La curiosità aveva ceduto il passo all'attrazione e questa all'infatuazione. Finché lui non era diventato il centro di ogni moto del suo spirito e… carne, sangue, respiro.  
All'inizio del sesto anno si ritrovò con un Eccezionale in pozioni ed un'eccezionale incapacità di gestire le proprie emozioni. Gliele servì su un piatto d'argento finché lui non poté più ignorarle.  
La prima incursione di legilimanzia l'aveva sorpresa nell'ufficio del professore, durante l'ora di punizione che l'ombroso docente le aveva inflitto per un alterco avuto in classe con un Serpeverde.  
China sull'enorme pila di scartoffie da catalogare, non riusciva a distogliere il pensiero dall'uomo che le sedeva di fronte, silenziosamente assorto nella lettura di un vecchio libro ingiallito. All'ennesimo sguardo rubato, due occhi ardenti avevano agganciato i suoi. Fu strappata dalla realtà e risucchiata in se stessa. Un viaggio lancinante attraverso ricordi, sensazioni, fantasie indicibili...  
Si ritrovò rannicchiata sul freddo pavimento in pietra, singhiozzante e "nuda" come solo un'anima violata può esserlo. Attraverso la lente deformata delle lacrime vide Snape alzarsi e volgerle le spalle, le pallide mani appoggiate alla scrivania. Poi si voltò lentamente, tornando ad indossare la gelida maschera di sempre.  
"Si segga".  
Iris aveva obbedito meccanicamente, la paura martellante nelle tempie.  
"Mi guardi!"…

Non seppe mai con certezza cosa avesse innescato quel gioco perverso. Volontà di punirla per la sua sfrontatezza? Innata propensione alla crudeltà? Le venne anche il dubbio che l'avesse ferita intenzionalmente per farla desistere da sentimenti inappropriati. Quale che fossero i motivi, Severus Snape aveva fallito. La giovane Corvonero aveva imparato ad accogliere docilmente quella potente energia che le spazzava la mente. Aveva scoperto come incanalarla, lasciando alla mercè dell'uomo quello che ormai era perso e blindando ciò che era e doveva rimanere privato.  
Ma dopo il tempestoso scambio avuto nei sotterranei, non era più tanto sicura di quelle conclusioni. L'idea che l'avesse torturata per addestrarla la nauseava, ma non poteva negare la logica che la sosteneva. Ebbe paura. Se avesse abbassato lo schermo dell'odio nulla sarebbe rimasto, se non cenere.

Un brivido le percorse la schiena. Ritrasse le dita dalla superficie gelata e le sfregò vigorosamente. I suoi scarabocchi avevano disegnato un varco nella condensa. Guardò fuori e rimase a fissare il buio. Il silenzio era quasi assordante. Per un istante le sembrò di cogliere del movimento all'interno del cortile. Mise a fuoco lo sguardo ma non riuscì a vedere nulla. Poi, improvvisa e fugace, un'ombra si addensò alla luce di una fiaccola. Era alta, ammantata di scuro, un oggetto oblungo stretto nella mano destra. Non si coglievano altri dettagli ma Iris avrebbe riconosciuto quel portamento anche a occhi chiusi._  
Severus…_  
Osò con la mente, cercando di proiettare la sua curiosità.  
La figura indugiò per qualche secondo, voltò lentamente la testa e rimase sospesa al confine tra luce e ombra. Nonostante l'oscurità che l'avvolgeva, Iris _sapeva_ che due occhi neri la stavano fissando. Estese le sue percezioni ma tutto quello che avvertì fu solo un'indistinta, feroce determinazione. L'uomo si aggiustò il mantello e con uno scatto felino tornò ad immergersi nella notte.

Nei giorni seguenti Iris cercò di dare un significato a quella fuga notturna. Immaginò che Snape dovesse far rapporto all'Oscuro Signore o recarsi in missione per lui. Ma qualcosa non quadrava. L'atteggiamento fin troppo guardingo. L'aria densa di elettricità…  
Alcuni colleghi avevano riferito che il preside non si era mai allontanato dal castello da quando aveva assunto l'incarico. Trascorreva le sue giornate rinchiuso nello studio che era stato di Dumbledore, uscendo raramente e ancor più raramente comunicando con gli altri professori. Persino quei due criminali dei fratelli Carrows se ne erano lamentati. Gli unici atti amministrativi degni di nota erano stati alcuni interventi punitivi… fuori dell'ordinario, considerata l'aria di ribellione che serpeggiava fra gli studenti. Come quando aveva mandato Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom a farsi una passeggiata nella Foresta Proibita, dopo che i tre avevano tentato di sottrarre dal suo ufficio la spada di Godric Grifondoro.  
_Già. La spada…_  
Una parte di lei rifiutava di credere che Snape fosse un assassino. Che fosse l'assassino di Dumbledore. Era lo stesso, ostinato rifiuto che l'aveva illusa con la visione di un Patronus, la sera del suo arrivo ad Hogwarts. Eppure i fatti erano incontrovertibili. Il corpo di Albus Dumbledore riposava nella grande tomba bianca in riva al lago, perenne dito accusatorio rivolto all'usurpatore della torre.  
_Chi sei Severus? Chi sei veramente?_

Le lezioni continuarono in un clima di crescente tensione. Nonostante la censura del _Profeta_, le notizie sembravano filtrare attraverso le crepe dei vecchi muri. Voci di torture, sparizioni, omicidi. Vite spezzate. Su tutto, la pulizia etnica dei mezzosangue, che provocava nelle viscere di Iris un dolore paragonabile alla maledizione _Cruciatus_. La resistenza passiva dei ragazzi assumeva le forme di aperta ribellione. Man mano che saliva il livello e la qualità della sfida, montava la brutalità dei Carrows e dei loro giovani scagnozzi. La professoressa Amberlin fece tutto quello che era in suo potere per proteggere gli studenti. Ricorse così tante volte all'incanto _Confundus_, da perdersi in un limbo confuso di mezze verità. Depistò, seminò false tracce, sostenne con cauta determinazione Longbottom e i suoi giovani commilitoni del DA. Grazie alle sue temprate qualità di occlumante, divenne centro di smistamento di informazioni sensibili. Immagazzinava e trasmetteva, correndo sul filo di un rasoio sempre più tagliente.  
_Degna allieva di siffatto maestro…_  
Snape. La sua ambiguità rappresentava un enorme punto interrogativo sui destini di tutti. Non poteva ignorare quello che stava accadendo dentro e fuori i confini della scuola. Di questo Iris aveva certezza assoluta. Le era capitato spesso di percepire la sua ombra sfuggente. Sentiva il suo sguardo seguirla fin dentro la Camera delle Necessità. Poteva quasi vederlo ghignare beffardo davanti all'impudenza con cui le sue belle labbra pronunciavano menzogne.  
_Maledizione! A che gioco stai giocando di nuovo? Schierati vigliacco! O uccidici tutti…_  
Poteva avvertire il potere di quell'uomo straripare dall'alta torre. Eppure, di pari passo con la sua magia, Snape sembrava distaccarsi dalla terra. Divinità imperscrutabile disinteressata al fato degli uomini.

Nelle ultime due settimane gli interventi _educativi_ dei Carrows avevano raggiunto livelli paragonabili all'orrore puro. Ragazzi costretti ad infliggere la maledizione _Cruciatus _su altri ragazzi. Sevizie raccapriccianti. Giovani visi trasformati in maschere grottesche e tumefatte. Alcuni degli elementi di spicco della ribellione avevano approfittato delle vacanze pasquali per rifugiarsi fuori della scuola. Altri erano misteriosamente spariti. Alcuni, infine, in numero crescente, avevano trovato riparo nella Stanza delle Necessità. Longbottom aveva aperto le danze. Vi si era nascosto per sfuggire ad una condanna a morte ormai imminente. Dopo essersi accertata che il ragazzo stesse bene, Iris decise di non rischiare più visite clandestine. Sapeva di essere spiata. Una sola imprudenza e qualcuno degli studenti ci avrebbe rimesso la pelle.  
Il suo senso d'impotenza aumentò col trascorrere dei giorni. Lasciava solchi sul pavimento della sua stanza, incapace di ritagliarsi un ruolo costruttivo. Considerò la possibilità di rivelare tutto quello che sapeva alla McGonagall o alla Sprout, di cercare alleati in quei professori che non si erano macchiati di crimini imperdonabili. Ma di chi fidarsi? Quali rischi avrebbero corso i ragazzi? E soprattutto, chi avrebbe potuto fare la differenza?  
La risposta la tormentò con la sua voce suadente e dolorosa per vari giorni. Negandole il sonno. Annodandole le viscere. Una follia irrazionale che le premeva dentro come una belva intrappolata.  
Infine, dopo tre notti insonni, con i morsi della stanchezza sul volto, capitolò.  
Trascinò le gambe tremanti fino al cospetto del grande gargoyle che vigilava impietrito davanti allo studio del preside.  
'Parola d'ordine?'  
_Ci mancava anche questa..._  
Cercò di bypassare l'ostacolo chiedendo formalmente udienza ma non ebbe risposta.  
"Preside Snape, mi faccia entrare! Sono la professoressa Amberlin".  
Silenzio._  
Se almeno conoscessi la parola d'ordine…_  
"Apri! O faccio a pezzi questa dannata statua!"  
Di nuovo, solo l'eco della sua voce.  
"L'hai voluto tu. _Bombarda maxima!_".  
L'onda d'urto del potente incantesimo andò ad infrangersi contro una barriera invisibile, rimbalzandole addosso e scaraventandola tre metri più indietro. Scosse la testa per scacciare l'inquietante ronzio che le aveva invaso le orecchie. Si sollevò faticosamente da terra, i polmoni compressi a causa del contraccolpo.  
"Severus, apri… Ti prego. Me lo devi… Lo devi a… Dumbledore".  
Con suo grande stupore il mostruoso guardiano scivolò lateralmente, rivelando l'accesso ad un'elegante scala a chiocciola. Ne salì avidamente i gradini, fino a ritrovarsi in un grande ambiente circolare pieno di sorprendenti strumenti incantati. Le sembrò di essere finita all'interno dei meccanismi di un orologio, ma con una qualità d'insieme più dolce ed organica. Forse aveva confuso il ticchettio degli strani marchingegni con quello del suo cuore.  
Snape era seduto davanti ad una spoglia scrivania, lo sguardo fisso su una pergamena. La parete alle sue spalle era quasi interamente occupata da ritratti. Gloriosi o vanagloriosi presidi di Hogwarts sonnecchiavano all'interno delle loro cornici. Con una fitta al cuore, Iris riconobbe il volto sereno di Albus Dumbledore…  
"Vede? Certe volte si ottiene di più con le buone maniere" disse l'attuale preside senza alzare gli occhi dalle minuscole righe che ricamavano la pagina.  
Iris passò in rassegna un'infinita serie di offese irripetibili. Le scartò una dietro l'altra. Fin quando non rimase una sola domanda. Semplice, lineare. L'unica che contasse davvero.  
"Da che parte stai, Severus?"  
Anche stavolta l'uomo non si prese il disturbo di alzare lo sguardo.  
"Le scelte sarebbero?"  
"Riformulo. Perché non ci hai fermati?" chiese Iris, una nota d'insofferenza nella sua voce.  
"Parli della vostra patetica, autolesionistica ribellione? Perché negarsi il lusso di un simile svago?"  
"Maledizione! Getta la maschera. Non hai fatto altro che proteggerci… intendo dire gli studenti!"  
Finalmente gli inquietanti occhi neri registrarono la sua presenza "Cosa mi rimprovera allora?"  
"Io… Per questo mi hai assunta, vero? Perché facessi il lavoro _pulito_ per te?"  
"Di nuovo, cosa mi rimprovera?" un sopracciglio inarcato a mimare genuina curiosità.  
"Non saprei… Fammi pensare. Di aver ucciso Dumbledore, forse?" ringhiò la donna.  
Per la prima volta un lampo inquietante attraversò la superficie immota degli occhi del preside. Iris strinse la bacchetta fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.  
"Non avevo scelta" la risposta di Snape suonò come un rantolo.  
"Pensi che questo ti giustifichi?" gridò con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo "Avevi una scelta. Hai SEMPRE avuto una scelta, maledetto vigliacco!".  
Il volto dell'uomo si contorse in un espressione di furia e dolore. Scattò in piedi, si avventò su di lei e prima che potesse reagire le afferrò le braccia con una tale violenza da farle perdere la presa sulla bacchetta.  
"NON CHIAMARMI VIGLIACCO! MAI!" lo sguardo acceso da una scintilla di pazzia. "Illusa! Siamo solo strumenti in mano al destino…" sibilò con malcelato disprezzo  
Faticosamente, come risvegliandosi da un incubo, allentò la presa e si voltò, celando le emozioni che avevano fatto breccia sul suo volto.  
Iris era sconvolta. Poteva accettare tutto da Severus Snape, ma non quella sua… debolezza?  
"Lo sai cosa sta succedendo là fuori?" gli chiese gelida.  
Snape non rispose, nemmeno un fremito scuoteva le sue ampie spalle.  
"Stanno versando il sangue di uomini, donne, bambini. Li scovano nelle fogne. Li sterminano come ratti!" lo afferrò per un braccio e lo costrinse a voltarsi "Volevi dare un'occhiata al mio Specchio delle Brame? Vediamo se ne hai il coraggio!"  
Gli occhi dell'uomo affondarono incerti nei suoi…

…_Fiamme danzano sinistre. Schiamazzi osceni. Quattro Mangiamorte accerchiano due giovani babbani. Il fuoco del terrore divampa negli occhi di lei. La mano di lui punta tremante una pistola agli assalitori. "Li bruciamo vivi?". Fumo. "No, giochiamoci un po'". Odore acre di morte. "Sì. Giochiamo un po' con la ragazza…davanti a lui. Che ne dici sporca babbana? Hai mai assaggiato un Purosangue?". Latrati volgari. "Io ho un'idea migliore. Imperio!". Lo sguardo del babbano assume una fissità innaturale. Aggredisce la compagna. Brama selvaggia. Buio. La donna giace nuda senza vita. Due occhi si liberano dalla nebbia della maledizione senza perdono. Una pistola alla tempia. Uno sparo. Rimbomba nella testa fino alla pazzia. Fiamme. Fumo. Buio…_  
…_Voce di bambina. Una nenia. "Io la do all'uomo nero che la tiene un anno intero…". Una coppia di giovani maghi cerca tra le macerie. "Eccola! Piccola, non aver paura! Non vogliamo farti del male". "Io la do all'uomo nero che la tiene un anno intero…". "Si è salvata con un incantesimo di dissimulazione. Non avevo mai visto niente del genere. Non si è nemmeno accorta di averlo fatto". Il mondo oscilla avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro. "Io la do all'uomo nero che la tiene un anno intero…". Dolce voce di donna. "Ehi piccolina, guarda". Un delfino argenteo guizza dalla punta della bacchetta. Salta sulla superficie di un mare invisibile. Mille spruzzi di luce. La nenia tace. Un dito affusolato scansa dagli occhi i capelli intrisi di sangue e sudore. Una mano sfiora la guancia. Due braccia stringono, scaldano, consolano. Il mondo non oscilla più…_

Una spinta possente lo scacciò dalla mente di lei. Si aggrappò alla scrivania per evitare di finire a terra. Per la prima volta la maschera di Severus Snape sembrava essere andata in frantumi. Iris fece un passo nella sua direzione. Poi con voce controllata disse: "Uccidimi. Sono anch'io una sporca Mezzosangue".  
Una tempesta sembrò attraversare il volto di lui. Si avventò come un rapace sulla giovane donna e l'afferrò per il bavero del mantello.  
"NON USARE QUELLA PAROLA" latrò scuotendola selvaggiamente. Poi con uno scatto imperioso la spinse a sé e le sue labbra affondarono in quelle di lei. Un fuoco avido emanava dalla pelle dell'uomo. Un vulcano dormiente che finalmente trovava sfogo. Iris cercò di divincolarsi, ma Snape l'afferrò per la nuca impedendole di muoversi. Non c'era ombra di dolcezza in quel bacio. Solo un ferino, disperato trasporto. Cominciò a colpirlo sulla schiena, sulle spalle, sulle braccia ma la bocca di lui non desistette. La cercò con desiderio ancora più smodato. I colpi persero via, via convinzione finché non rimasero solo le unghie a ferire, affondate nel tessuto della lunga giacca del preside.  
_Perché mi fai questo? Perché reclami ora quello che t'appartiene? È già tuo, mio signore. Signore di ogni mio respiro…_  
Snape si staccò dalla sua bocca con uno sforzo doloroso. Rimase a guardarla, folle ed ansimante.  
"_Muffliato!_" mormorò "_Nebulam congero!_".  
Una densa cortina avvolse i loro corpi, ogni suono esterno cancellato. La sollevò tra le sue braccia e la adagiò su una morbida superficie che l'incantesimo aveva reso invisibile. Per un istante Iris temette che l'abbandonasse lì, pentito della momentanea perdita di controllo. Ma poi sentì il rassicurante peso del corpo dell'uomo sommarsi al suo, la testa affondata nell'incavo fra spalla e collo. Le mani della donna presero a carezzare i lunghi capelli corvini, docile seta fra le sue dita sottili. Se avesse potuto scegliere un momento per morire, sarebbe stato quello.  
La bocca di Snape tracciò un umido tragitto lungo l'ovale del volto, gli zigomi pronunciati, le lunghe ciglia castane. Ma le labbra dell'uomo non erano la sola cosa a bagnarle il volto. Lacrime copiose scendevano lungo il naso aquilino, scorrendole sulle guance. Allarmata, prese il viso del professore fra le mani e una domanda si affacciò silenziosa nell'intensità del suo sguardo dorato.  
"Guardami… ti prego" mormorò Snape. E questa volta toccò a lei trovare risposte nei ricordi dell'altro.

…_Due occhi a mandorla di un verde incredibile illuminano il volto di una bambina. Un sentimento di tale potenza da non poter essere contenuto in un solo cuore. Un uomo urla selvaggiamente contro una donna dai lunghi capelli corvini. Due mani premono sulle orecchie per non sentire. Ancora il verde di quegli occhi. Riposo, riparo, refrigerio. Il mondo si rovescia. Sberleffi di ragazzi. Odio. "Lascialo stare! Che cosa ti ha fatto?". "Non mi serve l'aiuto di una piccola schifosa mezzosangue!". Il peggior ricordo. Disperazione. Oscurità. Morte. Lacrime come acido sulla pelle. Dita tremanti sfiorano lo Specchio delle Brame. Amici nemici. Nemici amici. Una nuova missione. Occhi color miele guardano adoranti…_

"No. Non fermarti!" intimò Snape, accortosi che Iris si era ritirata dal contatto mentale.

…"_Legilimens!". Viaggio all'interno di un'altra mente. Sgomento. Irritazione. Rabbia._  
"_Qual'è il problema, Severus?"_  
"_La ragazza Corvonero. Ho visto nella sua mente…"_  
"_Cosa ti turba veramente? Quello che hai visto nella sua mente o quello che hai sentito nel suo cuore?"_  
"_Non afferri la gravità della situazione, Albus! Non è una semplice infatuazione. Non hai idea…"_  
"_Hai ragione. Non ne ho idea. Sono convinto, tuttavia, che tu ne abbia un'idea ben precisa"_  
"_Io non posso…"_  
"_Non puoi ricambiarla?"_  
"_Non... non è questo il punto"_  
"_Capisco. Un ironico contrappasso per te, non trovi?"_  
"_Non posso gestirla!"_  
"_Cosa suggerisci? Di espellerla dalla tua classe con un E in pozioni? Non molto professionale da parte tua"_  
"_Cosa devo fare allora?"_  
"_Credo che tu e la signorina Amberlin abbiate molto da imparare l'uno dall'altra"_  
"_Non posso permetterle di…di…"_  
"_Di amarti?"_  
"_Non voglio debiti con nessuno!"_  
"_Oltre quelli che già hai, presumo. Arriverà il giorno, Severus, in cui forse varrà la pena ripagarli"…_

"Basta!" implorò Iris "Basta…"  
"Volevi la verità. Non tirarti indietro adesso" e la spinse di nuovo in quel nero abisso.

_... Due occhi verdi tornano a tormentarlo. Odio e amore si danno battaglia sullo stesso volto. Il figlio mai avuto. Mai suo. Disprezzo e ammirazione. L'onda del male torna a montare. Doppi, tripli giochi. Menzogne e giuramenti. Un indicibile patto segreto. "Avada Kedavra!". Odio e repulsione per se stesso. La notte dell'anima. Luce disperata di Patronus...  
Iris infine. Fonte cristallina nel deserto. Creatura sua. Sfida continua. Vita che vince sulla morte…_

La realtà s'insinuò in quel delirio come una lama nella carne. Era tra le braccia di un uomo che non avrebbe mai potuto amarla. Incapace di andare avanti come di tornare indietro. Se avesse potuto scegliere un momento per morire, sarebbe stato quello. Di dolore. Gli occhi di Snape la guardavano da profondità imperscrutabili, ancora lucidi. Sentiva una richiesta disperata premerle nella mente. Una richiesta che quell'uomo fragile e forte non avrebbe mai potuto verbalizzare. Ma era lì. Che si faceva strada dentro di lei.  
"Tu sei pazzo, Severus!" disse con voce rotta.  
"È tutto quello che posso darti... che DEVO darti".  
Chiuse gli occhi ferita e commossa. Lacerata come solo lui sapeva farla sentire. Avvertiva la pena dell'uomo polverizzarle le ossa. Il coraggio gonfiarle il cuore. Il desiderio bruciarle la pelle.  
Fece come aveva sempre fatto. Gli si arrese. Un _sì_ che non fu mai necessario pronunciare.

La sua testa le premeva sul seno, le dita ancora intrecciate alle lisce ciocche castane. Restò ad ascoltare il ritmo calmo del suo respiro. Profondo.  
_In un'altra vita, forse…_  
Le spalle dell'uomo s'irrigidirono all'improvviso. Alzò la testa e si guardò allarmato l'avambraccio sinistro. L'orrendo marchio aveva preso vita, avviluppando le sue spire intorno alle vene che solcavano l'arto.  
Iris seguì lo sguardo di Snape, un'espressione di orrore dipinta sul volto. Il cuore cominciò a scandire i secondi che la separavano dall'inevitabile.  
"Devo andare" le disse, la voce innaturalmente fredda.  
La donna scosse selvaggiamente la testa, gli afferrò il volto e l'obbligò a guardarla.  
"NO! Non devi andare. Non devi più. Fuggi! Puoi nasconderti. Se c'è uno che può riuscirci sei tu!" le parole le si ruppero in gola.  
Snape appoggiò la fronte su quella di lei. "Il ragazzo. Ho giurato che l'avrei protetto ed è quello che farò" .  
Prese le delicate mani della donna fra le sue e le baciò a lungo. Poi si alzò e con un colpo di bacchetta si rivestì.  
"Lascia che venga con te allora. Posso aiutarti. Non mi hai addestrata per questo? Ti prego, non allontanarmi di nuovo…" implorò tra le lacrime.  
Il suo volto si velò di tristezza. Le rivolse uno sguardo indulgente. Si era chiaramente aspettato quelle parole.  
"Perdonami" sussurrò "_Stupeficium!"._  
Un lampo rosso la colpì in pieno petto, inghiottendo il suo sguardo tradito nell'oscurità.  
"TU devi vivere".  
Un'unica lacrima, l'ultima, gli lasciò il corpo e l'anima.

Iris si svegliò di soprassalto, il petto ancora in fiamme per il maleficio. Si guardò intorno, cercando di mettere a fuoco la realtà. La cortina era svanita, lasciando gli occhi liberi di sondare l'ambiente. Vide gli strumenti danzare pigramente sotto l'alto soffitto. Centinaia di libri sgomitare sugli scaffali. Una serie di ritratti aprirsi sulle pareti come vuote orbite. Si chiese distrattamente dove fossero finiti i loro illustri inquilini… Ebbe freddo e per un attimo temette di essere ancora discinta. Ma non lo era. Severus doveva aver provveduto _anche_ a quello. Un fastidioso rossore divampò sulle guance al ricordo del primo bacio rovente… e dei suoi probabili testimoni.  
_In fondo, cosa importa più?_  
Scrollò le spalle. La faccia non era l'unica cosa che aveva perso quella sera. Aveva perso tutto, prima ancora di averlo trovato.  
Si alzò da quello che si era rivelato un vecchio sofà damascato, decisa a lasciare in fretta l'ufficio che una parte di lei sentiva di aver profanato. Ma non riuscì a fare un solo passo. Un boato scosse il castello fin nelle fondamenta. Urla indistinte squarciarono la rarefatta atmosfera dello studio. Ripensò al marchio nero sul braccio di Snape e tutto le fu chiaro. L'Oscuro Signore aveva portato la guerra fin dentro Hogwarts.  
Raccolse la bacchetta da terra e si precipitò verso la scala, ma non seppe mai se la raggiunse. Una mano invisibile le afferrò la coscienza, trasportandola in un altrove indefinito, oscuro e polveroso. Vide un serpente galleggiare in una bolla di luce sinistra. Sentì l'urgenza di Severus come fosse la sua. Il momento annunciato da Dumbledore era giunto. Ascoltò parole sibilate nell'aria densa e vischiosa.  
"La Bacchetta Maggiore non mi può servire adeguatamente, Severus, perché io non ne sono il vero signore. La Bacchetta appartiene al mago che ha ucciso il suo ultimo proprietario. Tu hai ucciso Albus Dumbledore. Finché vivi, Severus, la Bacchetta Maggiore non potrà mai essere veramente mia"  
"Mio Signore!"  
L'ineluttabilità della condanna calò su di lei come un sasso nell'acqua. Prima che potesse reagire, la sfera di luce le fu intorno, intrappolando testa e spalle. Due denti affilati penetrarono con lucida furia omicida nella delicata carne del collo. Un grido di morte le straziò la gola. Il grido dell'uomo che aveva disperatamente amato. Il suo proprio grido. Non c'era più differenza.  
"Severus..." mormorò. E si abbandonò al dolce oblio del nulla.  
_Iris, non perderti. Il ragazzo... Solo tu conosci la verità. Aiutami…_  
Attraverso il contatto mentale, due occhi di un verde incredibile incrociarono i suoi. Harry Potter, il Prescelto, era lì.  
"Prendi… Prendi…" riuscì a dirgli rantolando.  
Segreti inconfessabili le uscirono copiosi dagli occhi e dalla bocca, addensandosi in una lunga scia argentata di consistenza fluida. Una fiala apparve all'improvviso ed il figlio di Lily, la donna che Severus aveva amato tutta la vita, vi depositò il prezioso lascito.  
"Guar…dami" gli sussurrò infine. L'ultima cosa che Iris vide furono quegli occhi verdi. L'ultima cosa che sentì la loro dolce consolazione.  
Qualcosa le si spezzò dentro, ma non interamente. Sentiva ancora la calda presenza di Snape riparata in qualche angolo del suo essere. La sentiva incatenarla alla vita, mentre la morte gelava il sangue al suo passaggio.  
"Dove sei? Io ti sento ancora!" urlò folle "Dove sei? Lasciami morire con te!".  
_Iris, non perderti…_  
Alzò gli occhi violentati dal pianto. Una brama inspiegabile li attrasse alla scrivania. La pergamena…  
Si mosse col passo meccanico e trascinato di un Infero. Lesse quei pochi versi tutti di un fiato. Poi li rilesse. E li rilesse ancora, perché trovassero dentro di lei terreno in cui affondare radici.

_Un solo nemico rimane,  
morte,  
gelida estinzione.  
Sogni senz'anima  
l'hanno sfidata,  
anime in brandelli.  
Stolti!  
Una sola arma rimane,  
vita  
caldo perpetuarsi…_

Quella notte la sua presenza fisica si fece eterea come quella di un fantasma. Scivolò silenziosa fra gli insulti della morte. Sorda allo strazio della guerra perché assordata dal proprio strazio. Vide il giovane Potter emergere da una cavità sotto il platano picchiatore ed in quel momento seppe che Severus aveva bisogno di lei. Per l'ultima volta. Trovò il corpo dell'uomo abbandonato nella Stamberga Strillante, solo e negletto fin all'ultimo. Gli rimase accanto per un tempo che non seppe valutare, incapace di riconoscere in quella maschera di cera, il grumo di potenti emozioni che ancora le palpitava dentro. E che era stato Snape in vita.  
Con l'ausilio del _Mobilicorpus _lo allontanò da quel luogo indegno. Passò tra gruppi di feriti e combattenti. Uomini, donne, ragazzi stretti nel pianto dei loro caduti. Nessuno osò pronunciare parola davanti al suo incedere fiero, la mano stretta in quella esangue dell'uomo. La guardarono con la rispettosa solidarietà della morte, che tutto appiana e livella.  
I ricordi di Snape la guidarono fin sotto la grande quercia che dominava sul lago. Sapeva che quello era stato il suo timido rifugio da ragazzo. Lo sarebbe stato ancora. E per sempre.  
"_Diffindo!"_ e la terra si aprì ai suoi piedi, sprigionando un'umida fragranza. Il corpo di Severus scese lentamente all'interno della cavità aperta dall'incantesimo, finché non si adagiò sul fondo. La terra tornò a chiudersi pietosa su di lui, senza lasciare traccia dello scavo.  
_Tu non avresti voluto lapidi e pellegrinaggi. Avresti disprezzato ipocrite riabilitazioni…_  
Ma un segno _lei_ lo avrebbe lasciato.  
Sfilò dalla tasca del mantello la bacchetta nera che aveva raccolto nella stamberga, accanto al corpo esanime del mago. Chiuse gli occhi, inalando il profumo persistente della pelle dell'uomo sulla sua.  
"_Floreumsempra"_ pensò e dalla nuda terra spuntarono decine e decine di germogli, che si distesero come arti a lungo rattrappiti, per esplodere in un tripudio di petali candidi e splendenti.  
Lilium… Lily… Iris. Fiori delicati eternamente radicati in lui.

**Epilogo**

"Ehi, Principessa Esangue!" Una riga sottile le comparve in mezzo alle sopracciglia."Ciao Lupastro!" salutò lei senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. "Eileen, lasciatelo dire, sei inquietante quando passi le ore stesa sulle ossa di tuo padre. Non potresti fare come tutti noi, poveri orfani mortali? Una visita alla tomba ogni tanto, un mazzo di fiori… Le cose _normali_".  
Se un'altra persona avesse pronunciato quelle parole, sarebbe finita appesa a testa in giù. Ma Teddy Lupin occupava un posto molto speciale nella scala di tolleranza di Eileen. I loro padri erano stati legati in vita da una forma ibrida di rispetto e repulsione. Ma erano morti nella stessa notte, combattendo lo stesso nemico. Lasciando lo stesso vuoto anelito nei cuori dei loro figli.  
La giovane Corvonero si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio, i profondi occhi neri finalmente sul ragazzo.  
"Io non ho bisogno di _mazzi di fiori_" e con un gesto teatrale sfiorò i candidi lilium, che, al contatto con le sue dita, presero a sbocciare.  
Teddy roteò gli occhi. "Ma da chi hai preso questo gusto perverso per le sortite ad effetto?".  
Con un sorriso irritante si distese accanto a lei, la braccia incrociate sotto la nuca ed un filo d'erba malandrino in bocca. Lo sguardo della ragazza si fece ancora più profondo, in stridente contrasto con la pelle diafana, quasi trasparente. I lucidi capelli neri le scendevano fin sui fianchi, donandole un aspetto insieme selvaggio e ultraterreno.  
Teddy si voltò a guardarla. "Lo sai? Non sei niente male nonostante i… _precedenti _in famiglia".  
Eileen non disse nulla. Si limitò a perforarlo con lo sguardo.  
"Teddy?"  
"Mmh?"  
"I tuoi capelli sono diventati fosforescenti"  
"Accidenti a te e ai tuoi incantesimi non verbali!" disse arruffandosi i capelli e tentando invano di ristabilire il colore biondo sabbia che aveva sfoggiato negli ultimi mesi.  
"Dai! Dacci un taglio!"  
"Chiedimi scusa, prima"  
"Ok, ok. _Scusa!_ Volevo solo farti un complimento…".  
La ragazza sfilò dalla tasca una bacchetta nera dall'impugnatura finemente cesellata.  
"_Finite!" _mormorò ed il colore dei capelli di Teddy perse la sua eccentrica fluorescenza.  
"…Non è colpa mia se sei figlia di un pipistrello!"  
"Parlando di genitori bestiali…".  
Il ragazzo scoppiò in una risata simile ad un latrato. Lei si limitò ad arricciare la labbra, lasciando che il vero sorriso, quello interiore le affiorasse nel cuore.  
Il momento magico si esaurì nello spazio di un sospiro. Una figurina esile, dai lunghi capelli biondi, passeggiava leggiadra lungo la riva del lago.  
"Il tuo fiuto fa cilecca, Lupastro! Guarda chi pascola in riva al lago… La tua pecorella francese". Teddy sollevò di scatto la schiena, lo sguardo febbrile e predatorio. Si voltò con aria colpevole, cercando un segnale nel volto di Eileen.  
"Ancora sei qui? Sciò! Porta le tue zampacce fuori da questo luogo incantato. Au revoir!"  
Teddy le sorrise dolcemente e con passo incerto si diresse verso il lago. La ragazza rubò quell'ultima immagine e come tutte le altre la seppellì nel suo personale Specchio delle Brame.  
_Certo, padre, avrei fatto volentieri a meno di ereditare questa masochistica propensione agli amori non corrisposti… Ma forse la colpa è anche un po' della mamma, vero?_  
Un sorriso stiracchiato le fece capolino sulle labbra.  
Si frugò nelle tasche ed estrasse una vecchia pergamena ingiallita. Non ebbe bisogno di rileggerne i versi. Erano da sempre lì, impressi nel suo stesso sangue.

…_Una sola arma rimane,  
vita  
caldo perpetuarsi.  
Con i tuoi occhi vedrò,  
penserò con la tua mente,  
col tuo cuore amerò.  
Mortale carne mia. Mio lascito immortale._


End file.
